At the Bar/The Shadow of the Past/The Migration of the Dinosaurs/Jafar's Plot
Here is how Princess Yuna's adventure begins in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. At the bar, Yuna and her friends were hanging out as Angus and Fergus started singing. Angus and Fergus: :Hey ho, to the bottle I go! :To heal my heart and drown my woe. :Rain may fall and wind may blow. :But there still be :many miles to go! :Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, :and the stream that falls from hill to plain. :Better than rain or rippling brook Angus: There's wee young foal who drank this coke! Everyone cheered. Snowdrop: It sure is fun. Pound Cake: Best Party Ever! Adam: What do you think, RC? RC: (screech in reply) Birthday Bash: And that is how we made our journey to Ga'Hoole. Sir Ector: Well, That's quite a story, Birthday Bash. Sir Kay: (eating drumsticks) I'll say. Game Facer: You guys have no idea. Later, Yuna and Snowdrop leave the pub and on their way home. Princess Yuna: Mama? Papa? Snowdrop: We're home. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Someone's here to see you, Yuna. It was Master Eon who arrived urgently. Master Eon: The amulet. Is it secret? Is it safe? Princess Yuna: (brought out the envelope) Here. Master Eon whisks it away and throws it on the fire. Princess Yuna: What're you doing? Master Eon: (holding the amulet in the tongs) Hold out your hoof, Yuna. It's quite cool. (drops it in Yuna's hoof) What can you see? Can you see anything? Princess Yuna: (shakes her head) Nothing. There's nothing (realized the glow on the amulet) Wait. There are markings. Mama, What do you think? Princess Luna: It's some form of language. I can't read it. Master Eon: There are few who can. The language is that of Armageddor, Which I will not utter here. Hiro: Armageddor! Master Eon: In the common tongue it says One Amulet to Rule Them All One Amulet to find them One Amulet to bring them all and in the darkness bind them! Princess Yuna: One amulet to rule them all? Princess Solarna: That sounds evil. Snowdrop: Are you sure it's that amulet? Master Eon: This is the One Amulet. (smokes his pipe) Forged by the Darkness in the fires of Mount Diablo. Taken by Yen Sid and Mickey from the darkness himself. Princess Yuna: And he gave it to Star Swirl. Master Eon: Yes, For sixty years the Amulet lay quiet in Star Swirl's keeping prolonging his life. Delaying old age. But no longer, Yuna. Evil is stirring in Armageddor. The Amulet has awoken. It's heard it's master's call. Princess Luna: But he was destroyed. The Darkness was destroyed. Luna heard a whispering sound from the Amulet. Master Eon: No, Princess Luna. The spirit of the Darkness endured. His life force is bound to the Amulet and the Amulet survived. The Darkness has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress is rebuilt in the land of Armageddor. The Darkness needs only this Amulet to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Amulet yearns above all else to return to the hand of it's master. They are one, the Amulet and the Darkness. Yuna, he must never find it. Princess Yuna: (takes the Amulet) Alright. We put it away. We must never speak of it again. No one knows it's here. Do they? Snowdrop: Do they, Master Eon? Master Eon: I do not know yet, Snowdrop. But I do know that it cannot stay anywhere in Eequestria. Princes Yuna: What must I do? Master Eon: You and Snowdrop must leave, And leave quickly. Princess Yuna: Where? Where do we go? Master Eon: Get out of Canterlot. (helps them to pack) Make for the village of Our Town. I'll be waiting for you. At the Inn. Hiro: What about the Amulet, Eon? Master Eon: I don't have any answers yet, Hiro. I must see Maleficent. She is both wise and powerful. Trust me, She'll know what to do, Yuna, You'll have to leave your home behind you for the time being. Travel by day and stay off the road. Princess Yuna: We can cut across country easily enough. Snowdrop: And I'm good at hearing any danger coming. Master Eon: Princess Yuna. (smiles) You never seize to amaze me. I have no doubt you can learn all there is to know about traveling in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you. Prince Isamu: (fusses over Yuna) Princess Yuna: It's okay, Isamu. We won't be gone long. Princess Luna: Remember to stay strong, Yuna. Be careful, You two. And good luck. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Yuna heard a noise outside the window. Master Eon: Get down! Master Eon moves slowly to the window, staff outstretched before him. He quickly jabs it into the flower beds, Where a grunt is heard. He throws the staff aside and reaches out to pull Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Prince Edmond, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Princess Jubilee from the outside and throws him inside. Master Eon: No worries, It's only Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Prince Edmond, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Princess Jubilee. Armor Bride: Sorry if we've eaves dropping. We've just heard loud voices. Master Eon: No worries, Little ones. I've thought of a better use for you all. Ford Pines: Sorry I'm late, Yuna, Master Eon. (to Yuna) Just thought I'd wish you best of luck. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Ford. It was about dawn as Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Prince Edmond, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Princess Jubilee began their journey. Master Eon: Come along, Young ones. keep up! The foals were hurrying after him as they walk through a woodland. Master Eon: Be careful, All of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts (stops and looks at Yuna) Is it safe? (As Yuna clutches her carrier) Never put it around your neck for the agents of the Darkness will be drawn to it's power. Always remember, Yuna. The Amulet is trying to get back to it's Master. It wants to be found. (pats Yuna on the shoulder) Master Eon mounts his horse and rides off leaving Yuna and the royal foals alone to the calling of birds. Yuna looks worried and the others steps up behind her. He smiles and they set off, across fields, past a farmhouse, a waterfall, over a hill until they reach a cornfield with a scarecrow in it. Princess Skyla: (suddenly stopping) This is it Princess Yuna: (turning back to face her friends and cousins) This is what? Prince Jeremiah: If we take one more step, It'll be the farthest away from home we've ever been. Princess Yuna: (walking back towards them) Come on, Jeremiah. Remember what my Aunt Celestia used to say. It's a dangerous business. Princess Celestia: (voice over) Going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your hooves, There's no knowing where you might be swept off to. Keep the Journals safe inside the saddlebags! As they camp in the woodlands, There was the migration of the Dinosaurs heading to the west. Sweetie Heart: Guys, Look! Scander: Wow! Princess Flurry Heart: Just like my Journal #12 said. Sunrise Shimmer: It's a whole heard of dinosaurs. The dinosaurs like triceratops, T-Rexes, Velociraptors and other beasts migrating. Princess Yuna: Where do you think they're going, Sunlight? Prince Sunlight: They're going to the Great Valley, To learn the Circle of Life. They're leaving Equestria, Never to return. Snowdrop: I don't know why.... It makes me sad. Meanwhile, Master Eon rides swiftly to Maleficent's domain. Maleficent: (narrating) Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom, The hour grows late, And Master Eon rides to my domain seeking my Council (walks down the steps meeting Master Eon in person) For that is why you have come, Is it not? My old friend. Master Eon: Maleficent. Soon, They walk together in the grounds. Maleficent: You are sure of this? Master Eon: Beyond any doubt Maleficent: So the Amulet of Darkness has been found. Master Eon: All these long years, It was in the hooves of Star Swirl the Bearded under my very nose. Maleficent: And yet you did not have the wits to see it. Your love of the Skylanders has kept you going. Master Eon: And we still have time. Time enough to counter the Darkness if we act quickly. Maleficent: Time! What time do you think we have? Inside Maleficent's Tower, They spoke with important matter. Maleficent: The Darkness has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of it's potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Armageddor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, Shadow, Earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Eon. The Dark Face, Bodyless, Wreathed in dark lava. Master Eon: The Face of the Darkness. Maleficent: He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Equestria and the next world. Even, Jafar was planning to take the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus. Master Eon: You know this? How? Maleficent: I have seen it. They walk through to a larger room, In which a pedestal stands and upon which a black cloth is laid covering something up. Master Eon: An orb you're using is a dangerous tool, Maleficent. Maleficent: Why? Why should we fear to use it? (removes the cloth and underneath sits a black cloudy glass globe) Master Eon: They are not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones. We do not know who else maybe watching. Maleficent: The hour is later than you think. The Dark forces are already moving. (sits down on her throne) The scouting goblins left with some killer shrews and crossed the river on Midsummer's Eve. Master Eon: They're on the search. Maleficent: They will find the Amulet and kill the one who carries it. Master Eon: Yuna. Eon left to find Yuna, Maleficent uses her orb to see who else is searching for the Amulet. Meanwhile, Jafar was seeking a dark purpose to retrieve the Amulet for the Darkness. Jafar: Soon, The amulet will be found and the Darkness will rise again. (to the goblin scout) Has your scout found the amulet or the Journals yet? Goblin Scout: Nothing yet, My lord. Jafar: Keep looking. We must find the amulet and the Journals, So that the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Darkness will rise again. In the mean time, I'll take car business. (evil laughs) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225